Bag
What is a Bag? A bag is the generic term for any container that a character uses to hold other items. Bags can be placed in the storage slots at the right-most end of the interface bar. Bags inside bags must be empty. You can purchase extra bag slots for your bank account at progressively increasing rates, starting at for the first slot. Normal bags can hold any sort of item, unlike ammo bags like quivers which can only hold arrows or bandoliers which can only hold shot (bullets) items for bows and guns. Bag Sizes Bags come in a variety of sizes fromand are used to store all the items you obtain through your adventures. Bags in World of Warcraft come in sizes ranging from 4 to 18 slots (some examples, full listing here): Bag Types Ammo Bags Ammo bags like quivers and bandoliers can only hold ammunition (arrows, bolts, or bullets). This makes them less versatile than conventional bags, but if your equipped ammo is stored in an ammo bag, you get a bonus to your rate of fire (10% for a starting ammo pouch) which will increase your DPS with your ranged weapon. Ammo bags also tend to be larger than regular bags for the equivalent amount of money. Leatherworkers can make ammo bags. General Bags A general bag is simply a container; its only really important feature to a user is the number of slots it provides for storing items. General goods vendors often sell bags. You can also obtain bags from other players or make them yourself if you have the tailoring profession (horde leatherworkers can make one six-slot bag). Herb Bags Herb Bags are a specific type of bag that allows the storage of Herbs from the Herbalism profession. Herb bags cannot carry vials and are all Bind on Equip. There are 3 known sizes: 12 slot, 20 slot, and 24 slot. The 20 and 24 slot varieties require Friendly and Revered reputation respectively with the Cenarion Circle in order to obtain them. Engineering Bags Engineering Bags are a specific type of bag that allows the storage of materials used in the Engineering profession. No recipe's for these bags have so far been added into the game, although there exists a category for them on the Auction House. Enchanting Bags Enchanting Bags are a specific type of bag that allows the storage of enchanting supplies for the Enchanting profession, including dusts, shards, essences, rods, and enchanting reciplies that you haven't learned yet. These bags cannot carry oil, elemental essences, or any other items made through enchanting, other than rods. Tailors can craft 3 sizes of enchanting bags: 16 slot, 20 slot, and 24 slot. Shard Bags A Shard Bag is a bag used by Warlocks to hold more Soul Shards than they would normally be able to carry in conventional containers. The shard bag consumes a regular container slot, however, so it reduces the number of available slots for non-Soul Shard items. The value of the trade-off is up to the individual Warlock. Soul Shards harvested by the Warlock are automatically stored in an equipped Shard Bag when acquired, making tedious Soul Shard housekeeping a thing of the past. Helpfully, shard bags also display the number of soul shards stored within them on the bag icon on the container toolbar. In AH bag types there is also "Engineering Bag" slot, though that one is not yet in game. In the Expansion Kaplan mentioned that even he had a mule, which brought us to the 20-slot bag I noticed in his inventory. He said that would be available in the expansion. Source Various media outlets have published pictures taken at E3 2006 where two new bags have been seen: Netherweave Bag and Primal Mooncloth Bag. Category:Game Terms Category:Containers